<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>House of Piggybacks, House of Canoodling by WriterKC</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27335302">House of Piggybacks, House of Canoodling</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterKC/pseuds/WriterKC'>WriterKC</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>House of Anubis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Amber playing matchmaker, Bets, Dare, F/M, Fabina fluff, Fluff, PDA, Picnics, Teenage Shenanigans, caught by teacher, gossiping</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:13:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>869</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27335302</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterKC/pseuds/WriterKC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Not everything is as it appears at first sight. Established Fabina</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nina Martin/Fabian Rutter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>House of Piggybacks, House of Canoodling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! I'm back writing an HOA story for the first time in 7 years (used to be fabianandnina4ever back in the day). Those stories are gone because I was in middle school when I wrote them lol, but I have recently found my love for Fabina and this show again. This is just a little oneshot based on a twitter fic prompt contest. Thanks Camelotshady for the prompt and fragilevixen for giving me a plot idea. :) Established Fabina. Enjoy! Rated a high T for mentions of sexual content.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So Alfie and Jerome made a bet with Amber that she couldn't go a week without gossiping, and if she could they would be her 'personal assistants' for the next week. Do her chores, her homework, whatever she wanted them to do."</p><p>"And if she couldn't? Cause...we are talking about Amber here right?" Nina laughed and stole a chip from Fabian's plate. He'd gone home during fall break while she and some of the other Anubis housemates had stayed. They were having a picnic date and she was catching him up on the Anubis shenanigans he'd missed</p><p>"Then she had to give Alfie a piggy back ride around campus."</p><p>"Ouch. Sooo-"</p><p>"She lasted 3 hours." Fabian chuckled.</p><p>"3 hours? I'm actually impressed."</p><p>"She gossiped to Trudy about Mr. Winkler having a new girlfriend. She thought only we knew about the bet, not Trudy, so that was safe."</p><p>"But Jerome told Trudy about the bet?" Nina smirked.</p><p>"I told Trudy about the bet. I'm Amber's roommate, I know her loopholes. Someone has to keep her honest."</p><p>"You, my love, are very sneaky."</p><p>"Well Amber doesn't know I'm the one that told Trudy so-"</p><p>"Lips are sealed. I swear on King Tut's tomb." Nina snorted.</p><p>"Geeky."</p><p>"But I'm your geek."</p><p>"That is true." Fabian steals an apple slice and a quick kiss.</p><p>"Anyway she almost got to the door carrying Alfie but Victor caught them, yelled and gave them a toilet brush, did his whole 'I want to see my face reflected in that bowl' speech, and then mumbled something about 'vermin these days'." They both laughed.</p><p>"Wait...Amber was actually able to lift Alfie and carry him around? Without dropping him?"</p><p>"Yeah. Why?" He shrugged.</p><p>"Just surprised that's all." Nina raised her eyebrow.</p><p>"Because she's a girl?"</p><p>"I-I didn't say that." Nina was silent for a couple minutes and then smiled.</p><p>"I could do it."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Give you a piggyback ride. I could totally do it." Now it was Fabian's turn to raise an eyebrow at her.</p><p>"Nina as much as I love you there's no way-"</p><p>"Are you scared I'll drop you?" She teased.</p><p>"No I just think this is a silly conversation."</p><p>"Uh-huh."</p><p>"Nina...come on….you couldn't possibly lift me and carry me around. I dare you to try."</p><p>"Ok." She stood up and turned her back to him and then squatted down.</p><p>"I wasn't being serious."</p><p>"When have you known me to back down from a dare?" He gulped.</p><p>"Never."</p><p>"Exactly. Get on my back Rutter." He glances around and to his relief they seem to be the only ones currently on this part of the grounds. He places his hands firmly on Nina's shoulder and wraps his legs around her waist. She grits her teeth and despite daring him is genuinely surprised when she's able to stand up with him on her back. "See? Told ya?" He chuckled in her ear and it made her shiver a little.</p><p>"You haven't started walking yet." Shit. He had a point. "Let's see how far you can go."</p><p>"Looks like you've gained some confidence."</p><p>"Yeah cause I know you're not gonna get that far." He teased and she laughed.</p><p>"Watch me." She had to admit that carrying her boyfriend on her back wasn't the easiest thing in the world, but she wanted to prove a point.</p><p>"You know who we're acting like right now? Patricia and Eddie." She laughs out loud at that.</p><p>"Eddie's taller than you are Fabe. There's no way Patricia could do it."</p><p>"'Maybe you should dare them when we get back."</p><p>"You sure it won't hurt your pride if I tell them we did this?" He laughed.</p><p>"What pride?</p><p>They had been walking like this for about 5 minutes just talking about random stuff when they heard a voice behind them.</p><p>"Children! What on earth is the meaning of this!?" They turned around, and Fabian got off Nina's back immediately when they saw Mrs. Andrews standing there.</p><p>"We-uh-we were just-"</p><p>"Public displays of affection are allowed, but keep it G rated please. I don't think you'd want Mr. Sweet to know two of his finest students were engaging in inappropriate canoodling on school grounds."</p><p>"Can-we weren't-"</p><p>"Just don't let me catch you two doing it again. Keep your hands and other things to yourselves until you're in your own private rooms please." Their jaws dropped as they watched her walk away, and the minute she was out of sight they burst into peals of laughter.</p><p>"Canoodling on school grounds." Fabian mocked imitating Mrs. Andrews.</p><p>"Keep it G-rated children!" Fabian laughed harder at Nina's fake British accent.</p><p>"I mean...I guess she kinda had a point."</p><p>"What-we weren't-"</p><p>"I could feel your arse against my pelvis as you walked Nina. I kept readjusting myself against you. Taken out of context one might see that as...you know..." She snorted.</p><p>"Don't let Amber hear you say that."</p><p>"We'd never hear the end of it."</p><p>"Then again...she might not want to risk having to carry Alfie around again." Fabian chuckled.</p><p>"I really would love to have seen that." Suddenly they heard a loud squeal and they knew they should've been quieter.</p><p>" WHAT!? FABINA WAS CANOODLING!?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hahaha hope you liked that. Please feel free to check out my house of Anubis/SVU crossover fic Father of Mine, which I'm currently working on revising and hope to update soon. Also if you're an SVU fan too like me feel free to check out my in progress fics for that fandom. :) Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>